


Sonnet #3 Beyond The Enterprise Incident - Sonnet From the Romulan

by miwahni



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/pseuds/miwahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Romulan Commander thinks back on what might-have-been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet #3 Beyond The Enterprise Incident - Sonnet From the Romulan

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1982, this has sat at the bottom of a folder in a cupboard for years. Part of a series of sonnets I wrote at the time as an exercise in writing class.

I live between the stars - am one apart,  
A sister in an Empire full of men.  
A steel cage I must build around my heart;  
You came aboard, and took it out again.

I tire of honour and nobility.  
I offered you a place, here at my side  
To roam the stars; your Captain could go free.  
Now I retire to lick my wounded pride.

You tricked me yet you took my heart away  
With shaded lies and untold truths to tell.  
But you are what you are, you cannot change;  
Friendship, allegiance, loyalty prevail.

Through ancient heritage that we both share  
I reach to touch your mind - but you're not there.


End file.
